BEWITCHED
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: READ AND SEE YURI YOAI SEX ALL APPLY


Raven stared down from his window " What a wonderful day to destory someone" he said Fippling back his sliver moon hair " what a Dark Witch to do Shall I wither the crops turn sweet chlidren to mosters hmm maybe some food first" he said hearing his somtach gowl.

he walked down the hall he stopped at a mirror he was gorgeous even more then an seventeen year old pure-blood could be his was long it came down to his waist bright blue eyes that shone in the moonlight yes men and women sorcerers and sorceress's alike have tried to win his heart but he none yes his heart was so cold so dark no love or hate can't melt it.

"Well young man were you I called you ten mintues ago" said his father Lucius Black

" I was getting dress the normal way" said Raven coldly his parnets didn't care for him they had him out of duty not love hell they don't even have sex with each other they mistress's or lovers but that was it

" Don't speak to your father that way Raven Narcissus Black or I'll turn you into a toad for a week" said his mother Narcissa

He gave her an I dare you look " Oh this a fine way to start a day" he said as he cast a spell leaveing the table

he reappered in the town "Now for some fun"

" Raven there you" giggle " we were wondering were you were" said a voice

"Melody you could have talk to me telepathly you know as you are a socereress you as well Stormy" he added to the girl sitting at the conter

" Didn't cross my mind anyway what hovck have you got planned I have a new spell I want to try it's called Psycho-Clone it's bitching" said Stormy

" And I have a Snic Blast that is wicked" added Melody

" Well let's have some fun girls"

" Hey guess what I heard the socerer hunters are here" said Stormy grabbing the attaion of the other two

" What really were?" both said

" I don't know but my mom was talking to my dad saying they were going to that socererss Nami for taking poeple's youth and beauty."

" Ha told you those breast wasn't real they were made from magic" said Raven " Hey let's go watch come on i know a short cut"

Meanwhile outside of town

" Carrot go get some firewood for dinner" said Tira

"What I got wood yestarday make marion get it" said Carrot

"Well Darling we could stay here and have hot rough sex " said Chocolate lossing her bra

" Well I am gonna get some wood" said Carrot

"Hurry back don't worry I'll keep your place warm love" said Chocolate

" Oh dear god help me why me" he said walking towards the woods

"Raven I didn't know we be walking these new heels pnich my feet"

"Un-uh don't start witching now Melody it's too risky to fly someone might see us you know we are not to leave the ctiy"

"Oh right"

Little did they know Three Socereress's were right bhind them

" Uh Chimera why are we following them" said one

Chimera a dark blue tall girl with pasty skin said "To see that nothings happens to my husband Bellatrix"

" Okay but he ins't your husband he refused your offer a thousand times and he truned you into a rabbit dog snake and just about everything else" said Bellatrix

" Shut up hey aren't you friends with him sister dear" said Chimera

"No not really" said Bellatrix though this was a lie only Melody Stromy and herself were consdier his only friends

" Well whatever go and spy on them for me" said Chimera

Bellatrix sighed and toss her slik black hair unlike her sister she inherited her familes good looks her eyes were dark lidden and she had a thin mouth her was creamy as milk and she was quite tall and proud

teleporting in fornt of Raven she was greeted " Hello Bella" thier nickaname for her

" Hello Ray,Mel,Strom I was looking for you guys my sister is on the powl she is hiding behind the tree"

" We know we thought we would have to cast a spell to draw you out " said Stormy

"Ha Ha you guys are so funny anyway were are you three dears off to" said Bellatirx sweetly

" Oh looking for the Socerer Hunters then we are are going to witch them up" said Raven causlly

" Oh well I happen to know were they and I happen to know were an oversex guy named carrot is getting firewood"

" Well bitch let's go it's witch up time"

" well maybe this won't be so bad atfer all" said Raven

* * *

well that's chapter one I hope you like it review please 


End file.
